With the advent of wireline telephone systems came the development of telemetry, which allows remote monitoring of processes, functions and devices via telephone systems. Common telemetry systems include remote monitoring of utility services, such as gas, electricity and water services. These telemetry services are commonly provided over fixed wireline communication networks.